A New Beginning Jenna Sommers Pt1
by xsweetxsacrificex
Summary: The start of Jenna's second life.


_**Jenna's PoV -**_

_Jenna gasped as her eyes opened and a sense of panic surrounded her. she could see nothing but darkness. every movement she made she hit something. what was she in? a box? Was she buried alive? with a frustrated growl she swung her arm up to bang on the lid. however to her surprise the coffin creaked and cracked splattering dirt in on her. her eyes widened some as she thought about this a little more. "You can get out" she murmured quietly to herself like a ritual in her mind to focus. she shut her eyes and with both hands and with all the fury and effort in the world she swung up again this time shattering the lid that it crumbled around her. She reached her hands up and began to push the dirt away from her, digging as she went moving soil. She finally hit the surface and gasped for air as she lifted herself out. _

_She took a quick scan of her surroundings. she'd turned slightly to the right and caught her name glistening on marble, her own headstone. She'd been buried. but she wasn't dead. She tried to recall what had happened. the sacrifice, Elena, Klaus, her going to attack the Witch. then finally Klaus as he staked her and Elena's sobs the last thing she heard. "Oh..." she looked around shaking her head she was overwhelmed with a mass of emotions, relief, sadness, happiness all at once. heightened in one big go. How was this even possible? She shouldn't be alive now. She should be permanently in the grave. right? She was new to this whole vampire thing but Elena had said the stake to the heart would kill a vampire. but here she was. sitting on the side of her grave. pretty much alive._

_She'd barely noticed it until her mind began to clear. the itching on the back of her throat. She was hungry, so hungry. but not for food. She was hungry for blood. She had no idea how long she'd been down there. but the hunger was scratching at the back of her throat clawing to get out that her hand automatically flew to her throat as if her hand was able to stop it. Finally she realized what she had to do. she stood up from her grave side and covered up the grave easily with her hands that made it almost seem like it hadn't been unsettled. she took one last look at her graveside before heading out from the cemetery, she rounded the corner. it was late. very late to. street lamps were lit and the streets were empty._

_Walking for what seemed like forever she'd picked up on the scent of something extremely delicious that it had her stomach purring with delight at it that her feet had unconsciously turned her to the direction and ran her to it in an inhuman like blurred movement, she assumed was thanks to this new Vampire life. She turned into an alley way and slowed. her footsteps inaudible to any human hearing. she stood in the shadows watching. a man was kneeling over something. a heap on the floor. She watched as the guy pulled a knife from the heap and to her surprise the sweet smell was the blood that glistened on the knife. somebody was bleeding, and heavily for her to smell it from so far away._

_unconsciously again she'd stepped out from the shadows and was feet from the guy. he turned round and automatically stepped back in shock before he composed himself, he seemed to think Jenna hadn't noticed the sudden change as her eyes were focused on the heap on the floor. how the blood sang to her. promising to sooth the ache in her throat. but she still seen the change in him. she still need the movement he made to hide the knife. "Call an ambulance! She'd been stabbed... I...I just found her like this, I tried to help, but they ran away" he muttered, stuttering some of his words as he tried to hide his crime with his lies. a soft smile appeared on Jenna's face as she lifted her eyes to finally rest on his._

_Her eyes must have looked scary because the guy had stepped back once again. "What the fuck are you!" he gasped and brought his knife back out from his pocket in a swift movement and was brandishing it in front of her face. "Don't you dare take another step lady. Or i swear you'll end up like her!" he yelled at her. Jenna did nothing but smile softly at him and step coaxingly towards him. "I don't think you where here to help her." she stepped again forward, the man taking a step back in time with her steps. "I think you did this, and... That pulsing vein in your neck, gave you away. with your lies" _

_Her fangs extracted, her eyes darkened more than they already seemed to have been and the veins under her eyes became visible. she bared her teeth to the guy who dropped the knife out of shock. She blurred in one movement and she was behind him. wrapping him in her iron grip she tilted her head into his neck. "Call this justice" she whispered gently against his ear before sinking her teeth into his neck. the blood seeping from his wound into her mouth singing deliciously as she drank. soothing the ache at the back of her throat. she drank until the bloody in her arms was lifeless, and the blood supply from it was almost completely dried._

_Tossing the body aside she strengthened up feeling refreshed, her eye's turning back to normal as her fangs retracted Only then did she really hear. She could hear the rasping from the curl on the floor. She was still alive, barely. She turned and walked back towards the girl on the floor and knelled down beside her. as if her touch had sparked the girl to life her eyes opened, scared and pleading they searched Jenna's face. "H..el..p" she spluttered blood from her mouth as she tried getting the words out. Jenna looked at her and her heart broke. She didn't know how to help her. She didn't know how to make her pain stop._

_Figuring the best thing to do was to end the girls suffering quicker, rather than dragging it out slowly. She was bleeding heavily. Even if she had a cell to call an ambulance she figured they'd not get here in time. "I will.." she murmured softly and lifted the girl's head so that she propped up against Jenna's side. bending her head into the girls neck again she sank her teeth into her neck and drank from the girl until she could hear her heart beat fade out. until their was no life left in her. All Jenna could do was cradle the girls body as pain washed through her. She was some bodies daughter. and the monster lying feet away had stolen this life from her._

_Her thoughts went to Elena and Jeremy. her sweet human niece and nephew. and how she'd feel if something like this were to happen to them. a sob wracked through her as she pulled the girl closer. She knew going home wouldn't be an option. Klaus had needed Jenna to die for a reason. and to know she was alive would put them at risk. Even Alaric at risk and she couldn't bear that. nor could she bear the thought of her hurting them. She couldn't go home. That was clear now. She gently lifted the girl up and laid her back down carefully against the floor as she stood up. brushing her self and walking over to the heap on the floor that was the man. She searched his pockets and pulled out a wallet, a purse, a cell and a set of keys. _

_Opening the wallet she found the guys drivers license, address. no photos of family and some money in the back. not a lot but enough. lucky he didn't live far from here. "Guess that's where I'm going" she murmured and placed the things in her pockets. picking up the knife from the floor using her sleeve she walked back over the guy. stabbed him twice. once close to the heart and once in the stomach. She dragged him a little closer to the female and then she placed the knife close in the girl's hand making sure her fingerprints were on it. She'd get credit for killing her attacker. She took one last look at the girl before walking to a near by phone box and calling an ambulance. she instructed them where they were and before hanging up._

_She walked the few blogs to the guys house. He had one neighbor beside him. and to Jenna's luck the house was boarded up. walking up the steps she pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. slipping inside locking it behind her. she took a quick look around finding the living area. she put the items she'd gotten and placed them on the coffee table before sitting on the two-seater sofa. She house was small. no photos around. no sign of a woman's touch. the house was messy but could easily be fixable. "home, sweet home." she murmured out loud and laid back on the sofa. suddenly feeling extremely tired._


End file.
